


探班记

by DegeNeraTe007



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, 灿兴
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegeNeraTe007/pseuds/DegeNeraTe007
Summary: 现代au，R18注意。





	探班记

**Author's Note:**

> 现代au，R18注意。

“叮咚。叮咚。”  
现在已经是晚上十点了，出差在外的朴灿烈身体疲惫，本来已经准备睡觉，却听见门铃在响。开门的那一刻，他不可置信地看着门外的人，张艺兴，他单方面冷战两星期的恋人。

朴灿烈和张艺兴是一对同性恋人，两人本来在一家公司，一个部门工作，恋爱挣钱两不误。可是最近一年，因为领导对张艺兴工作能力的赏识，开始派他代表公司频繁在外常驻。  
公司的安排张艺兴不得不从，可是苦了朴灿烈。本来两人渐渐因为工作方向的不同已经有了隔阂，没想到这次公司更直接替他们做了决定，派张艺兴在外常驻，相当于裂痕越扩越大。  
本来他们的感情是没有问题的，只是异地恋总不那么让人放心。更何况张艺兴本质上是非常要强的人，工作上也要求精益求精，和朴灿烈就更是聚少离多，这一年，两人在一起的时间可以说少之又少。  
等张艺兴意识到的时候，他和朴灿烈已经半个月没有任何联系了。这时张艺兴才开始慌乱起来。他匆匆结束在外的工作，马不停蹄地赶回了总公司所在地，却被告知朴灿烈几天前也外派出差了。  
张艺兴是很爱朴灿烈，但有些东西是不能两全的。两人事业都在上升期，张艺兴不想为了儿女情长耽误两人的工作，于是无视了朴灿烈的不舍，毅然决定在外常驻。  
可是现在他才发现，朴灿烈始终都是他最珍视的。从一起在公司做实习生到现在，互相的扶持已经深入他生活的方方面面。他真的不能没有朴灿烈，如果他失去朴灿烈，可能他就失去了一切。  
张艺兴呆坐在他们两人的家，最终什么也没有收拾，就慌忙搭上了飞往朴灿烈出差地的飞机。这一次，他一定要挽回朴灿烈。

“艺兴……”朴灿烈瞪着大眼睛，还不敢相信他日思夜想的人如今就出现在他面前，只是比以往要狼狈许多，“先进来吧。”  
来之前张艺兴给自己打足了气，没想到真见到朴灿烈了，却小心翼翼地不敢抬头看他。张艺兴掂了掂手中滑稽的大塑料袋，低着头把东西送到男人眼前，小声说道：“我…我来探你的班…这是给你买的汉堡。”  
朴灿烈简直哭笑不得，先不说他来探自己的班和买汉堡有什么联系，光是看着张艺兴那不逢时的穿着，就想狠狠教训他一顿，这人是想见到他之前先冻死自己么？  
朴灿烈接过那可笑的大口袋，一把将人拽到门内，先把那汉堡丢在茶几上，拉过张艺兴那冻得通红的小手就裹在自己的掌心。即便朴灿烈有多生气之前的事，但是在看到这样无辜的张艺兴时，他简直什么气都没有了。  
“说！穿这么少要冻死谁？”  
“想快点见到你，就没来得及穿衣服。”张艺兴默默感受着朴灿烈手中的温度，还是低着头不敢看他，只敢小声答话。  
“买这么多汉堡干什么？你是来搞笑的么？”  
“我没想那么多，一着急就……来看你总不能什么都不拿啊。你可以分给你的合作伙伴吃嘛，反正总能吃完的”张艺兴嘟囔着，低头看着鞋尖，这时候他才发觉买了35个汉堡是有点吓人。

朴灿烈看着眼前蠢萌的恋人，实在无法把这个人和那个在工作上雷厉风行的lay联系在一起。 没办法，当初就是张艺兴的反差萌把他死死圈在了里面。  
朴灿烈揽过恋人依旧盈盈一握的腰，右手抵住他的后脑，看着他迷茫无措的眼神，轻叹了一口气，朝他丰润的唇瓣吻了过去。

张艺兴唔了一声，然后急切地用双臂圈住男人的脖颈，太多天不见，张艺兴真的太想太想朴灿烈了。他踮着脚，闭着眼睛追逐着朴灿烈伸进他嘴里的舌头，这熟悉的薄荷香味简直让他感动得热泪盈眶。  
朴灿烈被恋人急切的样子吓了一跳，但想想两人确实半个月没有见面，也就能理解了。直到张艺兴快不能呼吸，眼角眉梢都透出一股陷入情欲的媚意，朴灿烈才轻轻地舔过他的唇角，放开他说道：“去洗个澡，今晚好好休息，我去给你找件衣服。”

张艺兴太想朴灿烈了，长时间没有任何联系的不安如鲠在喉，他想让男人好好的干他一次，但听男人话里的意思，好像是不准备做什么，张艺兴往浴室的方向走了两步，边走边解衣服扣子，心里还是有点不舒坦，扭过头委屈地看着朴灿烈：“你不跟我一起洗嘛？”  
“我洗过了。”朴灿烈装作不懂的样子，静静地看着张艺兴噘着嘴抱怨。

张艺兴哦了一声，转身继续向浴室磨蹭，明明只有几步路的事儿，却好像越走越长。张艺兴想了想，实在忍不住了，狠狠心把衣服脱了，往地上一扔，整个人挂到朴灿烈身上，“那你帮我洗。”说完也不等回答，直接把头往男人颈窝里一埋，小舌头悄悄伸出来，一点一点地舔舐男人的侧颈。

朴灿烈僵了两秒，被张艺兴勾得实在心里痒痒，其实本来想让他今晚好好休息的，既然他都这么主动了，朴灿烈自然是不会放过。  
“好。我给你洗，我给你好好洗洗。”朴灿烈狠狠亲了一口张艺兴，然后像抱孩子似的一手抱着背，一手托着屁股，亦步亦趋地往浴室走。

朴灿烈在打开浴霸放水的时候，张艺兴已经急不可耐地扑了上去。朴灿烈调好温度，转过身把粘在自己身上的张艺兴撕下来，强势地将人推到墙边吻了上去，还不忘伸手护住张艺兴的后脑。  
张艺兴温顺地张开嘴迎接朴灿烈，只是接吻的时候总是学不会自如地换气，于是又脸颊潮红，下垂的眼尾都透着粉红，更别说耳朵尖儿和颈侧了。原来小说中被吻到全身绯红的人是真的存在。

热气很快充满了狭小的浴室，朦朦胧胧的空气似乎给了张艺兴很大的勇气。他推开朴灿烈，转身将人反压在墙上，不好意思地从颤动的睫毛下偷偷瞄了一眼朴灿烈，得到了那人肯定的示意后，才缓缓上前，含住男人的喉结，一路向下吻去。  
朴灿烈的浴袍在浴室外的时候已经被张艺兴扒了下来，现在浑身只着了黑色内裤。张艺兴蹲下身，一手握着朴灿烈的胯骨保持平衡，一手托着这金贵的大宝贝，他先是隔着内裤轻轻亲了两下，然后慢慢伸出舌头舔了舔，因为朴灿烈刚洗过澡，所以并没有什么不好的感觉，反而有股沐浴乳的香味。

朴灿烈靠着墙，眼看着张艺兴小心翼翼的一系列动作，终于忍不住催促道：“你再这样可能我就睡着了。”  
听到这话，张艺兴撅了撅嘴，乖乖地帮男人褪下内裤，扶着那半抬头的性器就往嘴里塞。  
“哎，哎。先舔舔，急什么。”朴灿烈赶紧阻止道，又伸手摸了摸张艺兴的脑袋，以示鼓励。

张艺兴亲了亲顶端的小孔，从上舔到下面的两颗囊袋，小心地用嘴唇包裹住牙齿，才握着根部送了进去。朴灿烈的东西胀大后简直吓人，张艺兴已经尽可能地往深处含了，可还是有一半露在外面，只能用嘴吞吐的时候一边还用手帮忙撸着。  
说起来张艺兴根本没什么做口活的技巧可言，纯粹是凭着感觉，想怎样就怎样。一会儿像吃糖似的嘬嘬蘑菇头，一会儿又吸吸小孔，高兴了再送进嘴里用喉咙吞咽几下，不高兴了就拿出来轻咬，可偏偏就是张艺兴这毫无章法的口活能把朴灿烈撩得不能自已，他忍无可忍地拽着张艺兴的头发，把还在敬业地舔着的人拉起来，恨恨地把人再压在墙上，看着张艺兴一脸怎么了的无辜表情，他就莫名地来气，这个人怎么总是能做到这么撩人又不自知啊，算了，他就理解成欠操好了。

“张嘴。”朴灿烈左手大力揉捏着张艺兴的臀肉，右手二指伸进他的嘴里胡乱地搅动，透明的津液顺着嘴角滑下，再被朴灿烈温柔的舔去。  
张艺兴攀着男人的脖子，仰着头靠在墙上，从半阖着的睫毛下斜睨着在身上作妖的男人，舌头灵活地舔舐着男人的手指，不时溜到指缝挑逗。

朴灿烈预备进行下一步的时候，像是突然想到了什么，左手顺着往下，深入臀缝，张艺兴也甚是识趣，主动抬起腿勾住朴灿烈的后腰，把那个幽深的入口毫无保留地袒露出来，朴灿烈暗示地揉按了几下，问道：“用洗洗么？”  
张艺兴懂他什么意思，规规矩矩中又带了点羞涩地答道：“不用，因为要来找你，也是着急，就没吃饭，飞机上只喝了点红酒。”  
“哟，这么贴心。那先把你下面喂饱了，然后咱们再找吃的。”朴灿烈歪着头狠狠地朝人下巴亲了一口，食指摸索了一下周围褶皱，慢慢探入一个指节。  
“哎哟喂…疼…”

朴灿烈才进入一根手指，张艺兴就哇哇地喊疼。可不是嘛，因为张艺兴外派常驻，两人是妥妥的几个月没办过事儿了，这一下捅进去，可不是得疼么。因为张艺兴一直在外地，两个人已经几个月没办事儿了，甬道内不光是紧致得要命，也十分干涩。  
看张艺兴脸上表情骤变，朴灿烈也舍不得继续，正僵硬着不知道怎么办，只见这一贯在性事上羞涩单纯的兔子竟然默默推开他，自己转了个身，压下身板儿，撅着屁股，双手撑在墙壁上，扭头露出一个腼腆的小酒窝，哀求道：“舔舔，舔舔就能进去了。”

朴灿烈只呆愣了一瞬就扑了上去，嘴里还念叨着:“今天怎么这么骚？嗯？”  
听朴灿烈用那天生的低音炮说这种话，张艺兴感觉一种巨大的羞耻感劈天盖地地笼罩了下来，他浑身赤裸，微微颤抖，整个人陷入了大写的难堪之中。还好朴灿烈没让他等太久，穴口传来的舔舐的感觉让张艺兴瞬间放松了许多。  
要张艺兴这个骨子里骄傲透顶的人这样主动地撅着屁股等操，除了朴灿烈还真就没有第二个人了。朴灿烈也深知这一点，于是他甚至没有一丝犹豫，双手把着张艺兴的细腰，半跪在地上，朝那个他深入接触了很多次的粉嫩嫩的地方伸出了舌头。

“嗯…嗯…”张艺兴小声地呻吟着，朴灿烈生来就是他的克星，无论是长相，声音，性格，技术甚至是口活儿，都无比地贴合他内心的理想型。而长时间的互相扶持也让朴灿烈真正成为了他心中的唯一。虽然，张艺兴一直都很害羞，但不得不承认，朴灿烈只是用舌头，都能让他陷入情欲的深海，比如现在。  
朴灿烈觉得穴内足够湿软了，才退了出来，换成手指重新进入。他探到前面，摸了把张艺兴已完全挺立起来的阳具，呵呵笑了一声：“这么久没管这小东西，难受么？”

张艺兴光顾着哼哼了，想了一会才明白朴灿烈说的什么意思，他撅了撅嘴道：“才不小呢！你别碰它，有种就把我操射。”  
朴灿烈乖乖地放了手，一点压力也不存在，操射什么的，以前又不是没有过，他向来对自己的技术很有自信。  
似乎是前戏拖了太长时间了，张艺兴的呻吟渐渐变得不满，朴灿烈才坏笑着把手指抽出来，扶着性器噗呲进入了那个饥渴的穴口。

“啊……”张艺兴除了感觉到充实，还有些胀痛，他偷偷收缩了几下括约肌，随即惊恐地扭头斥道：“你怎么回事啊？怎么还发育呢？！再大我可容不下你了啊！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈”朴灿烈啥都好，就是笑点迷之低下，进去之后还没动一下呢先笑趴在了张艺兴背上，眼看着张艺兴嗖嗖地朝他翻白眼，他才为了弥补似的“没事，我就喜欢你紧。”说完向前狠狠冲撞了一下。  
“嗯啊……”张艺兴仰着脖子，发出一阵阵呻吟，身后强有力的撞击让他像一只发情的小兽一样，只能沉迷在欲望的丛林中，无法自拔。

“好久没听你叫了，叫大点声”朴灿烈一边朝着穴内敏感的那点撞击，一边舔吻啃咬着张艺兴结实的后背和肩颈，罪恶的双手反复揉捏拉扯着今晚还未被照顾到的乳头。  
“哈…嗯…不…不叫…”张艺兴像是自己打脸似的，刚说完不叫就随着身后越来越急促地撞击发出更让人难耐的轻吟，清亮的汽水音这时候也染上了情欲，变得更加黏腻。

朴灿烈满足地看着张艺兴被他操得不能自己的样子，恶作剧地朝那人脖子轻吹了一口气，把着对方耻骨更加凶猛地进攻，这么多天没见，他也实在是想念的很。  
张艺兴敏感地缩了缩脖子，挣扎着扶好墙壁才没跪下来，但是早就耗光力气的他只能朝身后哀求道：“啊…慢…慢点…嗯…太快了…”  
朴灿烈才不管张艺兴受不受得住，只是狠狠地加快速度，一会儿用性器顶端辗转研磨内壁的敏感点，一会儿又不管不顾地横冲直撞，只把张艺兴折磨地连声音中都带了哭腔才算痛快。

“朴灿烈…够了…我不要了…啊…哈啊…不要了”张艺兴闭着眼睛无助地求饶，湿透的额发温顺地贴在额角，死死抵住墙壁的胳膊被瓷砖磨得生疼，支撑着身体的大腿肌肉微微颤动，经过热水浇灌的身体也泛着诱人的红润颜色。  
腿间高涨的性器越来越支撑不住，张艺兴偷偷放下手臂，想要抚慰一下一直都没有碰过的阳具，却被眼尖的朴灿烈一把拍开。张艺兴瞬间委屈地呻吟声又大了一些。

朴灿烈啧了一声，停下动作，一把捞起快跪在地上的张艺兴，将人就着性器深埋在体内的姿势翻了个圈，重新抵在墙上。朴灿烈揉捏着张艺兴手感良好的臀肉，抄起一条腿架在臂弯，朝内部最敏感的一处软肉狠狠顶弄。  
由于两人的身高差，张艺兴只能踮着脚，时间一长，感觉累了干脆抱紧朴灿烈的脖子，这条腿也死死勾住他的腰，傻大个不用白不用，张艺兴迷蒙之中这样想到。

“挺会省劲儿啊。抱好了啊。”朴灿烈低低笑了两声，还是调整了一下，把人搂紧了，害怕真的摔了。  
全身上下只靠朴灿烈的性器支撑着，张艺兴觉得自己玩儿了个大的。重力的作用使朴灿烈不用做什么就足够进得很深，他只稍轻轻晃动就足够让张艺兴难耐地抱着他的头磨蹭。  
朴灿烈舔了舔那人的唇角，低头将殷红的乳珠含入口中，舌头舔舐着乳晕，大力碾过乳头，舌尖抵着中间小孔，好像能吮吸出什么东西一样玩儿得不亦乐乎。

张艺兴最受不了朴灿烈这样玩弄他，偏偏这人就是有这么个癖好，每次非要把他那里弄得破皮不可。可是下一次朴灿烈再这么玩儿，张艺兴也只能吟叫着让那人在他胸前为所欲为，循环往复。直到被他调教成只要一碰到乳头就会有一种隐秘的快感席卷四肢百骸，对此张艺兴是又羞耻又享受。

等朴灿烈放开那可怜的乳头，果不其然，红嫩的地方又被折磨地破了皮。朴灿烈盯着眼前的红点，胯下一阵发紧，他朝张艺兴露出歉意的一笑，却又舔向另一边的乳粒，如法炮制地舔舐啃咬。  
又疼又痒的快感从胸前传到脑海，张艺兴对朴灿烈的这种行为深恶痛绝，但他能做的，似乎只有抗议似的哭叫着。下体传来越来越急迫的射精感，他愤恨地咬了下朴灿烈高挺的鼻梁，嚷道：“你射不射啊！啊…嗯…是不是人啊你…”

朴灿烈知道张艺兴快要忍不住，他将人放到地上，找好受力点，大开大合地冲刺着，边捣弄边贴着人耳边低声诱哄道：“你不配合点我射不出来，嗯？夹紧点。”  
张艺兴明知道朴灿烈是什么意思，可还是羞怯地不好意思做。下体被朴灿烈捏在手里，极度酸胀的感觉促使他只能乖乖妥协，循着朴灿烈顶撞的规律，一下一下跟着收缩着后庭。  
朴灿烈终于舒爽地嗯了一声，性器被张艺兴一瞬间活跃起来的括约肌服侍地妥妥帖帖，无论是挺到深处时根部被箍紧的爽快，还是出来时顶端被穴肉挤压的甜腻。太阳穴突突地跳动，朴灿烈这才舍得放开了死压着张艺兴阳具的手，放开的那一瞬间张艺兴哭喊着射了出来。

射精后的空白期让张艺兴异常的脆弱和敏感，朴灿烈没有一丝停顿，狠狠地摩擦着肠壁，穴道深处的湿热简直让他流连忘返。丝毫不理会张艺兴崩溃一般的哭饶，朴灿烈残忍顶到前所未有的深度，囊袋撞击在臀肉上啪啪作响，他舔去张艺兴满脸的泪痕，感觉到嘴里咸咸的苦涩，终于决定不再捉弄可怜的张艺兴，性器在穴内研磨了几下才痛快射了出来。

张艺兴简直委屈死了，但哭相却并不难看，简直堪称教科书般的梨花带雨，抽抽搭搭地模样让朴灿烈这个始作俑者都有点于心不忍，只想把人圈在怀里再好好疼爱一番。  
“不哭了。你这样我又忍不住想操你了。”朴灿烈像大型犬一样舔过张艺兴的眼角，捏着张艺兴的下巴就吻了上去，才算止住了那抽噎声。  
张艺兴止住哭声，一把推开朴灿烈，本想故作冷漠地去洗澡，却被朴灿烈的性器抽离身体的声音刺激地羞红了脸。

朴灿烈憋着笑，看着张艺兴一脸呆愣地盯着自己臀间顺着大腿蜿蜒流下的淫靡的白浊，终于忍不住揽过腰，手指摸索着重新深入穴内，抠弄着将留在穴内的他的液体弄出来。  
张艺兴死死捂住嘴，温热的水流冲刷过他胸前，破了点皮的乳头一阵火辣辣的刺痛，后穴内的手指还在抠挖着他的敏感点，他生怕再泄露出一丝呻吟，让身后的人狼性大发。  
朴灿烈感觉到张艺兴的紧张，他安抚地抬高手臂，贴在张艺兴胸前，挡住那被水冲刷的脆弱的两点，加快速度将后穴内的液体导出，利索地结束了清洁工作。

这一炮可打了好长时间，等他们从浴室出来，已经是夜半三更了。朴灿烈给张艺兴这个小兔子半夜找食吃的故事暂且略过不提。  
躺在床上，感受着满身的疲惫，张艺兴还觉得恍如隔世。情欲消退后，他还要考虑很多现实的问题。他不知道性能不能解决一切问题，他不知道他们之间的隔阂到底有没有消失哪怕一点点。  
毕竟，他可以飞过来一次，不可能飞过来无数次。他不确定朴灿烈对他的爱能够让他这样消磨多久。他一直在跟公司争取，争取看有没有什么好的方法。因为他不能直说原因，只能旁敲侧击地跟公司打太极，所以也就一直得不到好的结果。

大概满足了性，人就会感觉内心异常空虚。张艺兴浑身僵硬，心事重重，久久不能入睡。  
朴灿烈侧过身，不动声色地看着张艺兴，最终叹了口气，将人抱在怀里，拍拍后背，又摸摸脑袋，直到张艺兴放松下来，他才开口：“哥，别想太多，别把自己逼得太紧了。为了我们的事，我也有悄悄努力。我和公司商量过，出差回去后，我就尝试着开发你们那边的市场，效果好的话，说不定也能和哥一样留在那边，这样我们就可以像从前一样。哥，你要有自信，没什么事能把我们分开的。”说完轻吻了下还在懵圈状态中的张艺兴。

张艺兴比朴灿烈大一年，但是朴灿烈基本没叫过他哥，仅有的几次都是朴灿烈和他商量极重要的事的情况下。张艺兴盯着朴灿烈黑暗中异常明亮又充满真诚的眼睛，简直不知道说什么才好，还愣愣地沉浸在感动中，却硬生生被胸前异样的感觉刺激地轻呼出声。

朴灿烈用拇指抵着那被他残忍折磨过的乳粒，来回揉了几下，凑到张艺兴耳边说道：“又破皮了，明天给你买副乳贴贴上。嗯？”  
张艺兴觉得还期待着朴灿烈能认真一分钟的自己简直就是个傻子。他不禁回想起原来被朴灿烈逼着贴上乳贴，配合着他各种莫名其妙的情趣，被他肆意玩弄身体的糗事，简直羞得脸都不知道往哪放。

“别想歪了。你这没办法穿衣服，会坏掉的。”朴灿烈一本正经地解释道，但嘴角却露出了坏笑。  
张艺兴气得拨开还在揉捏自己乳头的手指，拖着疲惫的身体翻过身，只给身后的人留下个高傲的后脑勺。  
朴灿烈咧开嘴，露出和张艺兴同款的情侣酒窝，默默伸出手臂将人紧紧揽在胸前，下巴抵在人脑袋上磨蹭两下，闭上眼沉沉睡去。  
所以朴灿烈也没有发现，在他搂住张艺兴的时候，那人瞬间上翘的嘴角。

 

一切会好的，都会过去的。  
互相守护彼此微笑的眼睛，这是我们的约定。

END.


End file.
